Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of electrical box mountings, such as brackets.
Description of the Related Art
Electrical box brackets have been used to mount electrical boxes and other devices to studs or other building structures. Improvements in mountings are desirable to deal with problems in current electrical box brackets, some of which are discussed below.